A New Adventure
by nugget1999
Summary: A year after Elsa and Anna married, their lives are pretty good. Until some people from their pasts show up. Sequel to An Adventure of Love.
1. A Year Together

"_Okay slut, let's take that arm off," said Gaston, as he picked up a saw._

_ Anna struggled and screamed. "NO! PLEASE! I'LL DO WHAT YOU WANT!"_

_ Gaston laughed maniacally and started cutting. Eventually he started saying, "Wake up, Anna, wake up…"_

"Anna!" shouted Elsa, shaking Anna, "Wake up!"

Anna woke up, crying. Elsa put her hands on Anna's cheeks. "Shh shh shh," she hushed, "It's okay. It was all just a bad dream." Anna calmed down, and took deep breaths.

"It was about Gaston, wasn't it?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Anna shook her head.

"Alright. Let's go back to bed." Elsa said.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, "Hold me." Elsa did.

Anna woke up in Elsa's arms. She yawned and stretched.

Elsa smiled. "Glad to see you're up, honey," she said, "How about we go on a little walk?"

Anna asked, "Really? Today?"

Elsa nodded. "Today."

Elsa and Anna got dressed. Elsa put her hair into a braid. She helped Anna get dressed, as Anna still had trouble with only one arm.

As they walked down the sidewalks of Storybrooke they were greeted by their fellow residents.

Mr. Gold was opening his shop for the day. "Ah, Elsa and Anna, My favorite couple! How goes it, dearies? He asked.

Anna smiled and waved. "Quite nice, Mr. Gold!" she replied.

Kyl and Amy walked past them. As they passed, Kyl and Amy said, "Mornin'."

Elsa replied, "Good morning."

Elsa and Anna finally got to Anna's school, as Anna recently turned was 21 and still had to attend college. Elsa stopped and held Anna's shoulders.

"Okay Anna, I have some things to do. So do you. Did you finish your work?" she asked.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Good God, Elsa, you're my wife, not my mom." She answered.

Elsa said, "Yes, but considering I'm not in College anymore I might as well be."

"Don't worry, sweetie, I finished it."

"That's my girl." Elsa kissed Anna's forehead.

Anna walked into the college, leaving Elsa alone. Elsa went straight to Mr. Gold's pawnshop. She walked into the shop and Henry greeted her. Mr. Gold was at the booth. Elsa approached him.

"You still got the necklace?" Elsa asked. Mr. Gold nodded and showed it to her. It was crystal and had a snowflake as the pendant.

Elsa reached for, but Gold yanked it away.

"Oh no, not yet, dearie," he said.

"But it's our first anniversary and I want to do something special for Anna!" Elsa whined, as she tried to grab it unsuccessfully.

"See, dearie," Mr. Gold said, "you still owe me that favor. If you want this necklace, you'll have to do the favor."

Elsa was confused. "So…?"

"So I'm going to cash it in."


	2. Gifts

Elsa asked Mr. Gold, "What is it you want me to do?"

Mr. Gold smiled, and began to pace around Elsa. "There was a break-in here last night. I know who did it. Her name is Ashley Boyd." He showed her a photo of her.

Elsa scoffed. "So, what? You need me to hunt her down? What about Emma Swan, she is a bail-bondsperson.

Mr. Gold shook his head. "No, no, dearie, she already did. It's just that Ashley agreed to give me her baby-the details are a bit of a bore. But her family won't do it, and a custody battle will happen."

"Oh no…"

Mr. Gold smirked. "Oh, yes, dearie. You're gonna be my lawyer."

Elsa left the store with the necklace and put it in her pocket. She went to her office, reluctantly, to get to work with the files and what-not. At around seven, she got a call. It was Anna. She answered.

"Yes dear?" she asked.

"Hey, do you wanna go out for dinner? I know a place," Anna asked.

"Why, of course! I'd love that!" Elsa answered.

"Great, meet me by my car."

Elsa left her office and approached Anna. Anna opened the door of the passenger seat.

"A seat for the lovely lady," she said gallantly. Elsa blushed and sat inside. Anna closed the door and got in the drivers seat. Elsa buckled Anna in, Anna couldn't do it with only one arm.

Anna drove with great caution. Elsa noticed she was struggling and asked her if she wanted her to drive.

"Thank you dear, but no." Anna responded, "You don't even know where we are going."

They arrived at a fancy restaurant. Elsa stepped out of the car and into the restaurant. "This place is amazing!" she marveled.

Anna had a big smile on her face. "Happy anniversary," she said. The two kissed and entered. They ordered the best sandwiches they ever tasted. Once they finished, Elsa held Anna's hand with both of hers.

"Anna, you have gotten me your gift," she said, "Now I'm getting you yours."

She took out the snowflake necklace and showed it to Anna. Anna gasped. "It's beautiful!" she said. Elsa put it around her neck. Elsa took Anna back to her dorm.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, "Could you please stay?" Elsa shook her head.

"I can't stay, hon," Elsa said, "I have work to do."


	3. Kyl and Amy

Amy looked over the crib. The crib of her new baby. Her daughter. Her baby fussed and cried. Amy lifted her up. "Shh, shh," she hushed, "There now, Lily. Mommy's here."

The front door opened, and in came Kyl. "Honey, I'm home!" he said.

Amy rushed to greet him. She gave him a big hug, so big he nearly fell over on her.

"Woah, woah!" he laughed, "Groceries!" he held up a bag of food.

"Right, sorry," said Amy. She took herself off of him.

A smile was on Kyl's face. "Don't be, honey."

"I'll take those to the kitchen."

"Alright. How's our little Lily doing?" Kyl asked as he followed Amy into the kitchen. Amy placed the bags onto the counter.

"Oh, she's darling," she replied with a smile.

"Did you hear about Henry?"

"No. What about him?"

Kyl sat down at the dinner table, and inspected his nails. "Well, dear, that teacher of his—Mary Margaret Blanchard—she was given this book by Mrs. Flake, or Fjordine, or whatever Elsa's last name is now. It had all these fairytales and creepypastas in it. Miss Blanchard gave the book to Henry. Now Henry thinks we're all characters from it."

Amy became very interested and sat down as well. "Who's who?" she asked.

Kyl smirked. "Well, uh, let's see—he thinks Miss Blanchard is Snow White, the nuns are fairies, Judge Hopper is Jiminy Cricket, and—get a load of this—the mayor, his mother, is the Evil Queen!"

Amy laughed. "No way! That's…" her tone became sad, "that's a little sad. To think his own mother is evil."

"Yeah, just wait 'till you hear who we are," said Kyl.

"Who?" she asked.

"He thinks…" he said, "He thinks I'm the Rake. And you…you're Ariel."


	4. Anna Talks About It

**Hey fwiends! I thought you all might like a short fluffy chapter!**

Anna was lying on her and Elsa's bed, her head on Elsa's lap. Elsa was running her hand thru Anna's hair softly, not saying a word. Anna was thinking about a lot of things, but one managed to escape her mind.

"Elsa," she spoke abruptly, "I'm ready to talk about it."

Elsa stopped running her hand and took on a serious tone. "You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay-" Elsa said, "anything specific?"

"I couldn't sleep last night," Anna said, looking out the window the midday sun shone brightly into the room. "Every night, the same thing plays out in my dream. Gaston takes my arm off." She squeezed her eyes closed. "It wouldn't have been so bad if they forced me to watch while it happened."

"Oh, Anna-" Elsa began. Anna interrupted.

"I have that nightmare…every night…but when I wake up, in your arms…you comfort me." she continued. "I was alone. Sure, Punz was there, but…it's a bunk bed, we have our own relationships, and we're roommates…and she doesn't understand."

Anna's tone became angry. "_No one understands!_" she yelled. "I'm a freak! I'm useless, and I can't even get dressed on my own! I'm a broken doll!" she began to cry. "I'm nobody," sobbed Anna.

Elsa pulled Anna up and looked her in the eyes. "Anna," she said, "You know that isn't true." Anna looked down. Elsa used her hand and put Anna's head up by lifting her chin. "Hey, I mean it. I love you, hon. And I'm glad you finally got it out."

"You sound like Judge Hopper," said Anna.

"Too much time in the courtroom, I guess."


	5. Catching Up

Elsa went to Granny's alone. Anna was already at her college, and Elsa was getting breakfast before work. She sat down and waited to order. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a redhead holding a baby.

Elsa's eyes lit up. "Amy? Is that you?" she asked.

Amy noticed her. "Elsa! Oh my god! It's been so long!" she sat down at Elsa's table. "How are you?"

Elsa smiled. "Just fine. It's funny how in a town this small we manage to not see each other for months."

"I was on maternity leave," Amy explained, "Doctor Whale told me no going outside until he said so. Well, he said so!"

"Nice," Elsa looked at Lily, "So who's the little one?"

"This is my daughter, Lily Daniel Wssel," Amy answered.

"Aw, she's so cute!" Elsa said.

"Yeah," Amy said, "I love kids. They're a great thing to have in life." She looked up at Elsa, who had a bit of a sad look on her face.

"Oh!" Amy exclaimed embarrassingly, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…you know…"

Elsa's hand rose. "Don't be, it's fine." She lowered her arm and sighed. "Truth is, Anna and I probably aren't going to be parents…and I've learned to except that."

"Hey—did you hear about Henry?" Amy asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

"No. What about him?" Elsa asked.

"Well," Amy scooted closer to Elsa, "his teacher gave him this book with all these fairytales and creepypastas in it, I think it's called _Once Upon a Time_."

Elsa smiled. "Hey, yeah! I've read that book! How'd his teacher get it?"

Amy shrugged and said, "I don't know, but now he thinks we're all characters from it. Including you and Anna."

"Well—who are we?" Elsa asked, intrigued.

"Well, I think he thinks you're Queen Elsa and Princess Anna."

Elsa's eyes widened. "What?!" then she thought about it and a bitter look came across her face. "No—that's jus—ew! Those two were sisters, that's—no, no." she stuttered.

"Yeah, it's a little silly, but hey, what's wrong with an active imagination?" Amy commented.

"True, but he's accusing me and Anna of incest!" Elsa said angrily.

"Shh!" Amy hushed. "He's not accusing you of anything. He just thinks you two are characters from his book. He'll grow out of it, I'm sure."


	6. Compromise

Anna was getting her check on her arm, or lack thereof, by Doctor Whale. He was asking her questions and feeling the stub in certain ways and asking how it felt. He gave her stub a gentle poke.

Anna inhaled sharply. "Ugh." She grimaced.

Whale looked up at her. "Hurt there?" he asked.

Anna nodded. "A little."

Whale wrote something on his notebook. When he finished writing, he looked up once again to look at Anna. "You know," he said, "I believe the option of a prosthetic arm is ready for you."

Anna's face lit up. "Really?!" she said ecstatically, "I'll do it!"

"Woah, there," Whale told her, "You haven't heard the price yet…"

Meanwhile, Elsa was confronting Mr. Gold.

"Gold," she said, slamming the door to the shop behind her, "I can't do this." She had already made her way to the register.

"Oh, but you must," he said to her, not in the least bit unnerved.

"No. I can't! I'll owe you two favors if you want—but I'm not taking a woman's child." She said.

Lacey, who had been hearing the whole thing, chimed in. "Honey—the girl's right. You're better than this—I know it."

Mr. Gold thought it over, and finally decided he was beat. "Alright." He agreed. He pointed at Elsa. "But now you owe me two favors—and I'm not helping you until one is finished."

Elsa left the shop, and soon Kyl came thru.

"I have some business with you, Gold," he said, "alone."

Lacey went into the back room.

Kyl paced around slowly. "Gold," he said, then he edged closer to Mr. Gold, "Or should I say, Rumplestiltskin?"


	7. The Guardians

Kyl drew back, laughing. Mr. Gold was laughing, as well.

"Is that who Henry thinks I am?" he asked.

"Yes," Kyl said. "And he thinks I'm The Rake."

"That's…okay then…" Mr. Gold mumbled.

A young man was looking into the window. He had just arrived to Storybrooke to meet up with some old friends. His hair was completely white. He wore brown pants and a blue hoodie.

He was lost, so the first person he saw he went to. The man had black hair, and stubble that, at the chin and under his nose, was more full. His hair was black. As for his attire, he wore a black leather jacket. He was missing his left hand.

"Um, excuse me, sir?" Jack asked as he approached him, "Do you know where Granny's is?"

The man smiled. "New in town, huh?" he said. "I'm surprised you _haven't _found Granny's yet." He pointed his right index finger. "It's right there, mate. You just have to walk across the street."

Jack facepalmed. "Right!" God, I'm an idiot…" he mumbled. Then he said, "Thank you. What's your name?"

"Killian, lad. Killian Jones."

The door to Granny's Diner swung open, and Jack entered. At a round table, there were four people sitting down, one empty seat as well. There was a big Russian man with a huge white beard, an Australian fellow, a tan mute man, and a lady with the whitest teeth and wearing the brightest dress you've ever seen.

"Hey hey, ho ho!" The Russian man exclaimed, "Look who it is!"

Jack walked to the table and sat in the empty chair. "What's up, guys?" he asked.

The Australian man shrugged. "Eh. Not a whole lot, mate. I have to say I was enjoying it better without you.

The woman gasped angrily. "Mund!"

"Woah, there, Tooth," he said defensively, "I'm just being honest here!" Mund directed his attention at the tan man. "Oh, come on Sandy! Don't give me that look! Ugh, sorry, okay?" He finally apologized to Jack.

"So North," Jack finally said, "This place is…kinda weird."

North cocked up an eyebrow. "How so?"

Jack leaned in. "All the people I've met are super weird!" he whispered. "I saw a kid babbling about magic, a guy who I overheard saying something about living in the woods, a girl with only one arm, and a guy who talks like a pirate!"

Mund scoffed. "Anna?"

"No, Killian."

Mund pounded the table. "I wasn't talking about him! I was talking about—" he lowered his voice to a whisper when he noticed everyone was looking at him, "—the girl you mentioned. Her name is Anna."

"You know her?" Jack asked.

"It's a small town, honey, everyone knows everyone," Tooth said.

"_Да_," North commented, "she actually Elsa's wife…remember her?"

Jack was very surprised. "Wait, what?" he asked. "Wife? But…I thought Elsa was straight!"

"Guess you thought wrong, Jack," Tooth said. "Ah, but don't worry about it. It's not a big deal."

"Oh, please, it was a huge deal about a year and a half ago," Mund scoffed.

"What?" Jack asked.

Mund sighed. "Oh, nothing," he said, "The details aren't important."


	8. Anna meets Jack

Anna sighed. She was so happy. She finally going to have a second arm. In the window of Gold's shop, a young woman with red pigtails, green eyes, and freckles stared back at Anna. Leroy walked up to Anna, stopping next to her, looking thru the window as well.

"So, a new arm, huh?" he said gruffly.

Anna's eyes widened. "How did you know?" she asked.

"Sister, this town is small, and I get information fast around here."

"But you get it, right?" Anna asked, "I carry a burden of one arm with me. Pain of the past. You'd ant to change your bad experiences, right?"  
>Leroy popped up a little. "No way, sister. Sure, I haven't had the best life ever, but I wouldn't change my past. It's what makes me who I am. Like it or not, it's a part of you.<p>

Anna shook her head. "Not anymore, it won't."

Another person approached Anna as Leroy walked away. He stood next to her as well and said, "You don't have to be miserable, you know. You can still have fun."

Anna looked at him. "Who are you?"

He replied, "Jack Frost. You're Anna, right?" Anna nodded, and turned her head away from Jack. Her eyes lit up.

"Elsa!" she cried. Elsa ran up to her and hugged her.

"You told me you had something important to tell me," Elsa said to her, "what is it—Jack?"

Jack put his hand on the back of his head. "Hey."

Elsa put her attention back to Anna. "I'm sorry, Anna. Please tell me."

Anna squealed, "Whale said I can get a new arm!"

Elsa said, "That's great Anna!...Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive. Do you know this guy?" Anna pointed at Jack.

Elsa nodded. "Yes. He's my…ex…"

Anna showed a hint of distaste. "Oh."

"Hey, don't worry about me," Jack said, "I'm not here for you, Elsa. I'm catching up with my friends."

Elsa's eyes widened. "They're HERE?!"

"Yep. I should get going now." Jack waved goodbye as he walked away.


	9. Elsa Snaps

"Elsa, why is he here?"

That was the question Anna had for Elsa. They were in Elsa's apartment, which had blue walls, blue couch…blue everything. Elsa was sitting on the couch, Anna was pacing in circles in front of the couch.

"Anna," Elsa answered, "he said it himself. He's visiting his friends, who, apparently, live here."

"I know, Elsa, it's just…" Anna sighed and sat down next to Elsa. "It's just that after the whole Gaston thing…I expect the worst in people."

"You've changed, Anna," Elsa said softly while running her hand thru Elsa's hair, "You were such a happy girl when we first met. What happened?"

"I've evolved," Anna answered. "I trust you, Elsa, I just don't like the thought that…"

Elsa became angry and stood up. "That WHAT, Anna? That I'm still in love with him? That we're sleeping together? If you really trust me then WHY IS THERE A PROBLEM?!" she yelled.

Anna became very quiet and curled up. "Elsa…"

All Elsa saw was her father, spouting conservative nonsense.

"I mean seriously!" she ranted. "You keep using your pity card for everything! Good GOD!" Anna started crying.

Elsa snapped back to reality. "Oh my god…Anna…" she said lowly. She sat back down on the couch and hugged Anna, who was crying rivers now.

"I'm sorry, Anna, I'm so sorry…" she said slowly. "I didn't mean it."

Anna sniffled. "Why'd you say that? That was so ugly." She sobbed.

"Anna, if you didn't already know, my dad and I, well…" Elsa explained, "we didn't always see eye to eye. I love him and all, but he took his job as a pastor a little too seriously. Super conservative. He often thought my guy friends were sleeping with me, and every week we had the same argument you and I just had. I guess it just got to me."

"If you don't love me anymore…it's okay. I understand." Anna said glumly.

"Me not love you?" Elsa replied, "Impossible. You complete me, hon." Her lips found Anna's forehead and met it. "I'm sorry, dear. I love you."


	10. Bar Fight

Kyl stopped by Mr. Gold's shop in search of a certain item.

"Gold, I need a box!" he shouted.

Mr. Gold hobbled out from the back room. "What kind of box?" he asked.

Kyl looked Gold in the eye. "You know." he said.

"Oh…" Mr. Gold said, "THAT box. Why would you need it? And why do I need to give it to you?"

"Gold," Kyl answered, "You know how you own the town? Remember who it was you bought it from? ME. You strut around on that cane, acting like a big shot, but…I'm the one with the power."

"Fine." Mr. Gold took a small box off the shelf. "Just one question—you're rich and powerful—why live the life of a commoner?"

Kyl took the box and replied, "To blend in."

Meanwhile, Elsa needed to blow off some steam. She stopped by The Rabbit Hole, to get a couple rounds of Jack Daniels. An empty seat at the bar was soon filled by her, and she was surprised to see Lacey.

"Lacey!" Elsa said, "What are you doing here?"

Lacey said, "Relax, Elsa. I'm a librarian, not a nun. Blowing off some steam."

"Me too, girl." Elsa said.

From the other side of the bar, a slurred voice shouted, "Awright, t'is 'un goes t' th' hot blonde an' 'er freak wife!" Drunken laughter followed.

"Ignore him, Elsa," Lacey said, seeing Elsa's anger. "He's drunk. He'll probably pass out."

The drunk man staggered to the bar table, stood between the two women, and put his arms on their shoulders. He was Mr. Nottingham.

"Hey bartender, get these two a drink, will ya? The blonde one needs a drinking problem! How else she gonna deal with that 5-digit lesbo?"

The bartender rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Elsa's anger was rising. She was almost ready to punch this guy. She was clutching her glass tightly, clenching her teeth.

"Oh come on, man!" Nottingham slurred, "I'm serious! This blonde 'ere, bad enough she's goin' to Hell, she gotta put up with that crip! Viva La Gaston!"

Elsa downed her round, popped off her seat, threw her glass on the ground, smashing it, and punched Mr. Nottingham in the face. He stumbled back. She pounced on him, wailing on him.

"SHUT UP! DON'T…EVER…SAY THAT…AGAIN!" she cried between punches.

Killian and Lacey pulled Elsa off him. Killian checked him over.

"He's not breathing." he said.

"CPR!" Lacey ordered.

Killian shrugged. "Don't know how."

Lacey sighed and shouted, "Clear the area! Call 911!" and begun CPR.

Outside a young man with auburn hair and sideburns watched. An evil smile crept across his face. Hans was one step closer to getting Anna back.


	11. Elsa's Anger

Mr. Nottingham died the next day. The police arrested Elsa for manslaughter. Anna was in Mr. Ray's class.

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

Mr. Ray stopped his lecture and approached the door. He opened it to find Sheriff Woody.

"What is it?" Mr. Ray asked.

"I need to speak with Mrs. Flake-Fjordine." He answered.

Anna walked down to the door and Sheriff Woody took her out to the hall, closing the door behind him.

"Anna, your wife—she's in jail." he told her in a sober tone.

Anna grew anxious. "What? Why?"

Woody explained to her what happened. Anna couldn't believe it.

"I need to see her!" she insisted.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Why do you think I told you?"

Elsa sat in the cell in the Sheriff's station, a glum look on her face. Anna stumbled into the office, running to Elsa.

"Elsa!" she cried.

Elsa stood up and walked up to the bars. "Anna! I can explain-"

Anna put her arms thru the bars, pulled Elsa toward her, and planted a kiss on her lips thru the bars.

"Elsa, you don't need to! I'm glad you gave him what was coming to him!" she said.

"Yeah, but it's no excuse! That's the second man I killed! I'm a murderer!" Elsa cried.

"I can help you," Kyl said.

Anna whipped her head around. "How'd you get here?" she asked.

Kyl, who was leaning up against a wall, in a rather stunning suit, simply answered, "I have my ways." He got off the wall. "I bet you didn't know I own the justice system?"

Elsa replied, "I know what you're trying to do, Kyl, but no thanks. This needs to be a fair trial."

Kyl walked up to the cell. "Don't be naïve, Elsa. A 'fair trial' will put you in jail. Do you know who's in the jury?"

"Who?"

"All of them were followers of Spencer and Gaston. Even with the conscience of Hopper, you don't stand a chance." Kyl was much different. He had a more serious, brooding way of presenting himself.

Elsa kicked the bed and pounded once on the door, in a fit of rage.

"_Faen_!" Elsa swore in Norwegian. "_Pokker_! He just had to do that!" She balled a fist at the ceiling. "Hey God! Is this my punishment?! THIS?!"

"You okay, Elsa?" Kyl asked.

Elsa sat down. "I just want to be left alone…please."


	12. Laughing Jack

Elsa found herself in the jail. Turns out those jury members were so determined they broke their deal with Kyl to decide not guilty. She was in an orange jumpsuit, in solitary confinement. Or so she thought.

"Hee hee hee hee!" a giggle erupted from the darkness. Elsa whipped her head around.

"Who's there?" she asked suddenly.

A man with pitch black hair and a big black beard stepped out of the dark corner of the cell. His skin was very pale, and he looked deprived of sleep.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked, a little frightened.

"I'm Jack B. Stalk," the man answered, "But you can call me Laughing Jack. Or Jack."

"I'm Elsa." Elsa replied.

"Elsa…" Jack repeated, "…what a beautiful name."

"It was my mom's…bless her soul." Elsa replied.

"Despite being alone down here, I do manage to get info…you know you were set up, right?" Jack told her.

"Kyl?"

"No, but—he's a sketchy alley to have—how do you think I got down here?"

"What crime?"

"Armed robbery."

Elsa lied down on the bed. "That sucks."

Jack leaned against the wall next to the bed. "Ha ha ha ha! Yeah, dear, it does."

"Who set me up?" Elsa asked.

Jack chuckled. "Guy named Hans."

Elsa gasped. "Oh god no! Not him!"

"Ha ha ha! You know him?"

"No, but on a date Anna mentioned an ex-boyfriend she had named Hans."

"Yep," Jack answered, "Probably him."

Elsa threw her head against the pillow. "Ugh!" she groaned, "I just want to see Anna again!"

Jack assured her she would. "You just will never kiss her…hug her…hold her…" his voice became sober, and his head hung low. Then he raised his head again and laughed.

"Jack, why do you laugh so much?" Elsa asked.

"Helps me forget the pain," he answered.

"Maybe it's better this way. Anna would be better off without me…" Elsa said.

"Don't think so. You love her, yes? And you're probably her world. Cherish that, dear. Not all of us are that lucky."


	13. The Three of Us

"Wake up, Anna," Punz said, hovering over her.

"Ugh—sorry," Anna replied, "Nightmares, y'know?"

"_Ja_, and they're keeping ME awake."

"Punz, I miss her." Anna said.

Punz sat down on a stool. "I'm sure you do, Anna. I know I miss Eugene everyday."

Anna shook her head. "No, Punz…it's not like that. You can see Eugene, talk to him anytime you want. Not me."

"I'm sure Mr. Wssel is working on it as we speak," Punz told Anna hopefully.

"God, Punz, I'm so sorry you were dragged into this," Anna groaned.

Meanwhile, in a dark alley near The Rabbit Hole, Hans waited. As if out of nowhere, Kyl entered the alley.

Hans smirked. "Ah, Mr. Wssel. How are you doing?" Hans asked smugly.

Kyl held up a hand. "Just shut it," he said, "we had a deal."

Hans smirked. "Okay, so what? Who do you think you are, Mr. Gold?"

Kyl took a step closer to Hans. "No. I'm much worse than Gold. Our deal was you tell your cronies in the jury to vote not guilty and leave the rest to me. I need Elsa for something, you want to get back with Anna. You broke our deal. Now-" Kyl outstretched his arm, and wrapped his hand around Hans's neck. "—Now you suffer." Kyl took out a cue ball from his coat pocket and put in Hans's mouth. He then forced it down into Hans's gullet.

Hans gurgled and choked. He grabbed Kyl's leg in a desperate struggle to survive, but Kyl kicked him in the face, killing him. Kyl then picked him up, put metal weights on his body, and dropped him into the ocean.

Elsa woke up in her cell and saw Kyl standing outside the bars. He smiled lightly at Elsa's awakening, and said, "Ah, Elsa. Glad to see you're comfortable in there."

Elsa sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. "What do you want, Kyl?" she asked sleepily.

Kyl took out some keys. "Oh, I just wanted to tell you that you don't need to get comfortable anymore, because you're getting out today!" he replied casually.

Elsa stood up. "Really?! Oh my god, thank you!" she glanced at Laughing Jack.

Laughing Jack said, "Heh. Don't worry 'bout me, Els. I'll be just fine." He held up a thumbs up. "Go get 'er. Go cherish that love."

Elsa changed into normal clothes and was escorted out of the jail by Kyl. Anna was waiting for her. "Elsa!" she cried, "Welcome back, hon!" The two kissed.

Elsa redirected her attention to Kyl. "Laughing Jack mentioned something about Hans setting me up…"

Anna said, "Wait, Hans?!"

Kyl nodded. "Yes, ladies, that is correct. He paid Mr. Nottingham to harass you, and when I made a deal with him to tell the jury to vote not guilty, he broke that deal. I…dealt with it."

"You killed him?" Anna said, shocked.

Kyl shrugged. "It was just business." He leaned in close to them. "I trust you two will keep this just between the three of us?"

Elsa and Anna nodded.


	14. Baby?

Elsa's nicely made bed was now rumpled up, she and Anna were being quite passionate that tonight.

Anna was lying on top of Elsa's bare body, Anna lacking clothes as well. The blue blanket was wrapped over them. Anna's hair had gotten a bit messed up, and a loose lock of hair was being twirled by Elsa.

"Elsa?" Anna asked suddenly.

"Yes, love?" Elsa responded.

"Lily Wssel…she's darling, isn't she?" Anna said.

Elsa nodded slightly. "Mmm. She is. Why do you ask?"

Anna said, "I know you've always wanted a child, haven't you?"

Elsa stopped twirling Anna's hair and sighed. "Anna, you're absolutely right. But being with you…I've learned to accept that I probably won't hve a child. And that's okay. And I know what you're trying to do, and my answer is no."

Anna asked, "Why?"

Elsa said, "Because, dear, you still haven't graduated, we're trying to save up for your new arm, and no matter the circumstances, I _did_ kill someone. What adoption center will allow that?"

"Oh, I guess you're right…" Anna said.


	15. Ogres War

"Alright Elsa, are you ready to go?" Elsa's father asked her. They were in the terminal for Elsa's plane to Storybrooke. It was 2011.

Elsa said, "Yes, father. Just think! America! I wonder what it's like?"

Her father smiled. "I'm sure it's a great place, dear—it's where your mother was from after all," he replied, "You look just like her."

A smile appeared on Elsa's face. "Yeah. Bless her soul, am I right?"

Her father nodded. "Indeed. Now remember, don't bring me any grandbabies."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I won't."

"I mean it."

"_Faen_, father, really?" Elsa said angrily, "Do we really need to have this discussion? I'm not sleeping around with anyone—I'm not sure if I'm really interested in guys anymore."

"Good," her father said.

_If only you knew what I meant,_ she thought. But she just said, "Yep."

"Well, I guess you have a plane to catch." Elsa's father hugged her. "Love you, kiddo."

"Love you, too." Elsa replied as she boarded the plane. As she left her father couldn't help but think about when it all began for him. In the 'Ogres' Wars of

Elsa's father was clad completely in a soldier's uniform, and was getting ready to go to the front. He sat on a bench in the camp, which was right in the middle of a harsh, hot desert. He was only 21 himself, and was still considered a kid. A man about his age made his way to the bench and sat down.

"This is crazy, fighting these ogres," the man said.

"Oh, stop it," Elsa's father replied, "They're Russians, not ogres."

"Okay, okay, _Russians_." The man replied, "Whatever, dearie. What's your name?"

"Walt Flake. How about you?" Elsa's father answered.

"Name's Robert Gold." The man said.

Walt sighed and leaned back. "Where you from, Rob?"

Robert answered, "Mysthaven, Scotland. What about you?"

"Arendelle, Norway."

Robert leaned forward. "Yeah, I'm a spinster—though I'm starting to take an interest in pawn broking. My wife Milah's pregnant, so being out here—I'm a little scared."

Walt replied, "You're lucky to have a family. I'm still single. And as for a job, well—I just got out of college."

An American female voice shouted, "Alright, you two! This isn't social hour! Go get on the Helicopter, ASAP!"

"Ma'am yes Ma'am!" the two stood up and saluted.

"Sergeant Elsa Grey!" Robert yelled.

"What, private?" Elsa asked.

"I need to take a leak," he said.

Kayley groaned. "Fine—go back there, behind that wall."

As Robert ran to behind the wall Walt got a better look at Elsa. Her hair was titanium blonde and in a braid, her eyes a bright blue. Her cheeks were strong, and her chin was small. Walt was sure she'd look cuter if she was smiling.

All of a sudden a _CRUNCH! _followed by a loud, sharp cry was heard behind the wall Robert was behind.

"Robert!" Walt yelled as he and Elsa ran to the wall. There they saw Robert clutching his leg, rolling on the ground, a large hammer not far away from him. Walt saw the hammer and put two and two together.

"Oh, God, Robert…you didn't…" he said in shock.

As the months went by Walt and Elsa began to spend more time together until eventually they grew a mutual love for each other until 1992, when they left the military and married. Then, the following year, something miraculous happened.

"Isn't she lovely?" Elsa said, holding a little baby in her arms.

"She is," Walt kissed Elsa's forehead. "What shall we call her?"

"It's up to you, Robert. You've earned it."

Robert thought it over for a second and finally said, "Elsa. For she, like you, is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."


	16. Devil's Breath

Anna stepped into her job, Mr. Gold's pawn shop, and began to get to work, polishing the antiques. Something was grasping at her mind, and finally she called, "Mr. Gold?"

Mr. Gold hobbled his way out of the back room. "Yes, dearie?"

Anna sighed. "Gold—I—I need your help with something."

"Certainly," he said, sitting down near her. "What is it?"

"Gold, I need to know a couple locations of foster homes and orphanages."

Gold said, "Of course…but you know-"

Anna interrupted him. "No, I don't owe you any favors," she said assertively, "I asked you for directions—something simple."

"Okay, fine," Mr. Gold agreed.

Anna made it to a couple foster homes and, so far, it all was so-so. Finally she got to the last one on her list, and she was not disappointed. In the group of children, one boy stood out to her. This boy actually approached her himself.

"Where's your other arm?" he asked innocently, tugging at her jeans. Anna looked at him.

"Oh—gone," she answered. "I'm going to get a new one."

"Why?" he asked.

She knelt down and looked at him. "Because it isn't right, and I need to fix it."

"But it makes you special! Like a—like a star or a snowflake!" he replied.

All of a sudden, Anna felt a warmness grow inside her. This child was the only person to say that about her. He didn't treat her differently—he treated her like a normal human being. That statement he made—was one of love.

A big smile crawled onto her face. "Thank you," she said, "I really needed to hear that. What's your name, child?"

"Billy."

"How old are you?"

"Six…I think."

Anna stood up and told Mother Superior, "I have made a decision."

Elsewhere, Jack Frost confronted Kyl Wssel.

"Mr. Wssel," he said, "I know you killed Hans."

Kyl looked unconcerned. "Hm. Good for you." He said calmly.

"Really?!" Jack yelled, "You killed a man and you're just going to shrug it off?!"

Kyl shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time."

Jack was even more shocked. "WHAT?!"

Kyl smiled. "That's right—I've killed before. All of the people I killed were for business reasons—nothing personal. I've done horrible things for thousands of years—being The Rake and all."

Jack became confused. "Wait—what?"

Kyl grinned again. "Everything Henry's been saying—they're all true. Magic IS real, there IS a curse, and I created it. That's how I've kept my memories. Unfortunately, magic is VERY scarce in this world—luckily I don't need it. I have alchemy, the closest thing to magic here." He took out a handful of powder and showed it to Jack.

"What is that?" Jack asked.

"Devil's Breath. An amnesia-causing, suggestive, powerful drug. One blow in a victim's face and I can control them, and they will forget everything that happened." And then Kyl blew it into Jack's face.

"Those friends of yours—St. Nick, Easter, Jaw Le, and Dune—or I guess, North. Mund, Tooth and Sandy, as you know them—I need them dead. Kill them—and make sure you do it right. Leave no evidence."

Jack, under the effects, nodded and began his prowl for the guardians.


	17. Two Down

Sandy's home is nothing to brag about. It's not bad, either. It was your typical, run-of-the-mill house. And it was about to become a murder house. Jack, under the effects of the Devil's Breath, made his way to Sandy's home undetected. Jack knocked on the door, knife in hand.

Sandy opened it, and Jack pounced on him. Sandy could not scream, as he was mute, so he had to fight back. Both the men said nothing, all Jack did was grunt and groan as Sandy was stronger than he appeared.

Sandy kicked Jack off of him and shoved him away. Jack lunged at Sandy, swing the knife and barely cutting Sandy's cheek. Sandy backed away, holding his cheek. Jack stabbed him in the stomach, killing him. He then picked up Sandy's dead body and buried it. He also took great care in cleaning up the blood and evidence.

However, Jack was seen. By Mund. Jack emotionlessly killed Mund and buried him as well. Now only two remained.

Kyl found Jack burying the bodies.

"Good work," he said, "How many are left?"

Jack mumbled, "Two."

"Hmm." Kyl thought, "Saint Nick will be a tough one—and you barely form sentence under this drug—I'll need a little insurance." He reached and pulled Jack's heart from his chest, still beating and glowing.

He said to Jack, "Your duties still remain—kill the other two."

Jack nodded and began his hunt for Tooth and North.


	18. A Tale of Two Mothers

Anna drove home with Billy in the back. Anna was talking to Billy about many things, and finally she decided to talk about Elsa.

"So, Billy, there's a few things you should know about me," she said.

"Okay. What?" asked Billy.

"First of all, I'm married," she said.

Billy lit up. "So I get a daddy too?!"

Anna let out a little laugh. "Well, no, not exactly…see, I'm married to a woman."

Billy looked confused. "Hmm?"

Anna said, "In short, Billy…you get _two_ mothers."

Billy said, "Oh." Then he exclaimed, "Cool! I've always wanted a mommy…now I get two!"

Anna exhaled. _Whew, that went well. Good._ She thought.

Anna pulled up to the driveway of the apartment and led Billy to Elsa's apartment room. She opened the door and let Billy in.

"I'm home!" she called. Elsa walked out of the kitchen.

"Anna, great to-" she saw Billy. "Oh, who's this little one?"

"This is Billy," Anna said, "Our new son."

"Oh! Uh, Anna—can I talk to you for a sec?" Elsa asked. Anna told Billy to stay put and she followed Elsa to the bedroom.

"Yeah, Elsa, what is it?" she asked.

"Why did you take him in?" Elsa asked.

Anna answered, "Because I wanted to make you happy…and he is such a sweet boy."

"Look, Anna, I appreciate the thought, but…"

Anna interrupted and said, "Yeah, I get it, college, surgery—which by the way, I'm starting to rethink."

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"Because he—he told me it made me special. And he was so genuine and so innocent…he didn't treat me any differently…he struck a chord in my heart." Anna replied.

"Oh…" Elsa said.

"Go on, talk to him!" Anna said gleefully.


	19. Practicing Alchemy

"Jack, you alright?" Elsa asked Jack.

Kyl said into Jack's heart, "Yeah, I think I'm just a little tired or something." Jack repeated it.

Elsa gave Jack a suspicious look and finally said, "Okay then…seeya…"

Jack finally staggered to North's house. "North!" Kyl said in Jack's heart, "Mund and Sandy have gone missing! I can't find them anywhere!"

North gasped. "Oh no, this no good. We must tell Tooth-"

"To stay in her home in case it's a crazed murderer!" Kyl interrupted.

"Good thinking Jack," North agreed, "Do you have any ideas as to where to look?"

"Well, maybe one…" Kyl said.

North followed Jack to the mines. "Why we going here?" North asked.

Kyl spoke to Jack's heart again, "Because North…Mund was a mine worker, right? So maybe he got stuck here or something."

North stopped in his tracks. "I never told you he was a mine worker…no one even knows he is except me."

Kyl said, "Oh, I guess I have to do this the hard way." Jack took out a knife and swung at North, who tried to dodge it. The knife was lodged into his kneecap. North droped to the ground, groaning, trying to get the knife out. Jack pulled it out and was about to stab him when—

"Jack! What are you doing?!"

It was Tooth. Kyl, realizing his mistake, asked, "Why are you hear?"

Tooth answered, "Jack, I was told by North to stay inside and that he and you were going to the mines to look for Mund and Sandy. I couldn't let you guys go alone. It's dangerous down here. But now…"

Then, before Kyl or Jack could react, North punched Jack in this face, knocking him out.

Kyl put Jack's heart in a box and growled. Now his plan would be a lot harder. He opened up doors to a huge chiffarobe in his vault. In it was a staff. It was very tall, a little crooked and knotted, and at the top end it looked more like a crook. The staff of Jack Frost. From the Enchanted Forest, of course (Well, more like Arendelle.).

Kyl smiled manically. "Time to practice alchemy."


	20. Your Heart, Frost

**Hey Fwiends! Look, I know I have updated this story in a while, sorry! I've just been having a slight case of major Writer's Block!**

Jack Frost had no memory of killing Mund and Sandy, all he knew was he blacked out and next thing he knew, apparently he killed them. And he was telling the truth, too. No one believed him, of course, so he was thrown in jail.

Anna and Elsa were just getting the hang of raising Billy. A young boy, he could be difficult at times, but he was so sweet.

Regina had finally realized her worst fears were true: Kyl knew who he was. She confronted him about it in her office.

"What do you need, Madame Mayor?" he asked innocently.

Regina stood up out of her chair and said, "Don't play dumb, Kyl. I know you know who you are."

Kyl shrugged. "Always knew," he replied. Then he said, "So you would be wise to stay out of my way…'Your Majesty.'"

"What are you trying to do?"

Kyl grinned as he walked away and said, "Not telling."

As Dawn arrived, Kyl snuck into Elsa's home. The young woman was asleep, alongside her was Anna. Kyl knew he had to be fast, and make sure not to wake any of them—especially Billy. He quickly materialized a knife and cut out a lock of Elsa's luxurious hair. He then snuck out, spending a total of 23 seconds in that house.

He took a hard to trace route to his home, and went to the hidden storm shelter, where his alchemy lab was. Kyl took the hair out of the bag he had placed it in, and created a spell with it—a Winter Spell. He grinned at his vile creation, and cast it.

Billy woke up to a surprise. He had never seen snow before—he ran to Elsa and Anna's room.

"Mommies!" he cried, "Look!"

Elsa and Anna grumbled and peeked out the window. Their eyes; especially Elsa's; lit up. The two looked at each other and said gleefully, "Snow!"

However, it wasn't just snow—it was a blizzard, and no one could leave the house. Kyl, however, was an exception, and he visited the Sheriff's Station to have a little chat with Jack Frost.

Kyl smiled and asked, "So, Frost, how are you holding up?"

Jack said, "Screw you."

A laugh burst out of Kyl's mouth. He said, "Hah hah! Say what you want, NOTHING will change the fact that in a few hours, everyone will be at each other's throats!"

Kyl did not cast the spell of shattered sight, no, he cast something much worse: the spell of taken items. Everyone's power was out, and without power, there are no rules. Kyl would get Elsa's powers out of her then. He reached into his briefcase and took Jack's heart from it, and displayed it to Jack.

"What is that?" Jack asked, clearly frightened.

"Your heart, Frost, your heart."


	21. A Trip in the Woods

With magic in the air, a side-effect occurred: Kyl was beginning to revert to hid true form. He wouldn't have minded, if it weren't for the fact that his plans would be ruined. As his eyes began to darken, and his skin began to become grotesque, Kyl hid away from the town, in the woods. Amy noticed his absence and began to look for him.

The woods were cold enough with the blizzard, and creepy enough at night. Unfortunately for her, it was about to get much worse. As her weak flashlight guided her thru the snow-covered woods, she felt something cold wrap around her leg and lift her up upside-down. The blood began to rush to her head.

What grabbed her revealed itself: A faceless man in a suit. Amy had heard of this creature. The Slender Man.

"Slender Man?" the monster said, "Is that what they're calling me now?" His breath smelled like peppermint, and he seemed to have read her mind.

"Please don't kill me." Amy plead. The monster laughed.

"Hah! Kill you? No! Nothing like that—No, I'm here to give you a gift: Memories."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Really?"

The monster said in a delighted tone, "Yes, and not just any memories: Your past life. The Operator has many talents.

Then, a rush went to Amy's head and she found herself on the snowy ground. Memories of a fin, a merman, a witch doctor—everything made sense to her. She was Ariel, and she had married The Rake. She had made a terrible mistake.

She knew only one person could stop the eternal winter. A certain Guardian, and a certain lawyer. Amy knew Jack was a hopeless case, but luckily there was still Elsa. Amy plowed her way thru the snow to Elsa's apartment and asked to speak with Elsa. Before Elsa could say a word, Amy immediately applied pressure to her wrists. A small stream of ice shot from Elsa's finger.

Elsa, terrified, grabbed her hand. "OW! What…what the heck was that?" she panicked.

"You're special, Elsa," Amy replied, "And if you want to keep Anna and Billy alive, you will follow me."


	22. The Final Showdown

The creature in the nice dark suit huddled next to a collection of elixirs and potions, crafting his dark magic. What had once been a handsome man was now a mangy, half-dog half-man thing. His dark eyes fixated on the spells, his mind plotting.

This form was nothing new to Kyl. He had been The Rake for centuries, possibly even 1000 years. It was a simple concept: the more magic there was, the more grotesque he looked. This world had nearly none, but now that he's released it, his true from began to show. And to be frank, this wasn't even close to the ugliest he's been.

However, he no longer possessed his tiki mask or gear, and thus could not properly conceal himself. No matter, though.

Amy certainly knew where she was going, Elsa could tell. It seemed as if the entire layout was in Amy's mind, including the hidden paths. Elsa wondered how, but dismissed the question. She had a lot more on her mind.

Amy lead Elsa to a cave and, without saying a word, stepped into it. Dark and moist, Elsa didn't like the cave, but was too intrigued to turn the other way. What she saw next made her wish she had.

"Oh! Oh dear, ladies," said a surprised Kyl, "you've ruined everything."

"Honey, this isn't you," Amy tried to reason to Kyl, "You don't have to do this."

Kyl laughed. "Oh dear Amy," he said, "I'm doing this for you and Lily. See, we are _all _under a curse—and those of us who aren't are only here because of past lives. Let me ask: would you want Lily to live in a cursed place?"

Amy replied, "No, but you don't have to do this!"

Kyl responded, "It's not that simple! To leave something magic, you have to use magic!"

He waved his hand at Elsa and she was thrust into the ground, buried from her shoulders down.

"AMY!" Elsa cried nervously.

Amy lunged at Kyl, but to no avail. She became grounded as well.

"Now, I don't want to hurt you fine folks," Kyl said, "So I'll just do this quickly."

Kyl activated Jack's staff and became sucking Elsa's powers out of her hands like a vortex. Elsa groaned in pain. It felt like her blood was being sucked out of her. Her blonde hair turned brown, and her skin became tanner.

That's when the gunshot ringed in the air.

Elsa's power returned to her, and the two became ungrounded. Kyl fell onto the ground, his arm seeping blood.

North reloaded the gun. "Not today, Rake," he said, "Celestial bullets. Can kill any creature—even you."

"Give me the gun," Amy said. North reluctantly handed it over.

Amy pointed the gun at Kyl. She said, "I'm only going to say this once: leave."

Kyl put up his arms and tried to coax Amy out of it, but to no avail. Amy eventually got him out of the cave and to the town line.

"Please, honey," Kyl begged. He tried to grab the gun. Another bullet went into his shoulder, and knocked him past the line. The spell kept them from seeing him and him from seeing them. Amy sighed and said sadly, "It's over."


	23. Epilogue

6 MONTHS LATER

Regina's curse was finally broken. Emma had fulfilled her duties. Amy told Elsa and Anna everything about that night 6 months ago, in which she and the Operator gave the Guardians their memories back. Jack was not arrested, and North had gone to the land of Death to conspire with the angels of death for Mund and Sandy.

As for Laughing Jack, he was freed and decided to leave.

"You sure you wanna go?" Elsa asked him. Jack nodded.

"Heh heh, yep." He chuckled. "Got some dreams I wanna chase."

"Well, good luck!" Anna replied.

Elsa and Anna, like Amy, were reincarnations—not brought by the curse. Amy informed them that The Operator could bring their memories back, and Elsa and Anna excepted. They wished they hadn't.

"WE'RE SISTERS?!" Anna gasped. Elsa calmed her down.

"You're wrong, Anna. WERE sisters. Not anymore." Elsa said. She kissed Anna. "I still love you."

Anna smiled and returned the kiss. "You too."

Elsa then said, "Y'know, it's funny—we knew Kyl, or The Rake I guess, in our past lives—strange."

Anna shrugged. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about him anymore."

Unbeknownst to them, the protection spell had dropped. A man in a trucker hat and old clothes stood just outside the town line. He carried a huge backpack and had a scruffy beard.

Kyl saw Storybrooke, defenseless and full of magic, and all for the takings.

And it made him grin.


End file.
